


Fourth Time Is The Charm

by ThereAreWorseFics



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereAreWorseFics/pseuds/ThereAreWorseFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "So if you ask Dorian if he and Felix were involved, he says he wouldn't have tried to seduce his patron's son -- but what if his patron's son tried to seduce him?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth Time Is The Charm

**Author's Note:**

> So if you ask Dorian if he and Felix were involved, he says he wouldn't have tried to seduce his patron's son -- but what if his patron's son tried to seduce him??
> 
> 5 (or less!!) times that Felix tried to seduce Dorian and failed, and the 1 time he didn't !!
> 
> +dorian finds it really hard to resits him one or more of the 5(or less!!) times  
> +when they do sleep togheter, it starts off gentle but ends up rough  
> +felix is a virgin

1.

When Felix first saw him he was surprised at how young Dorian looked. He thought him a peer. Later down the years the man grew a moustache and did not resemble a twelve year old, but when they first were introduced to each other, Felix only noticed two things. The first was already mentioned but the second was that Dorian looked _pretty_. Not handsome, but pretty.

Naturally, Felix tried to give a good first impression and bowed deeply.

“Felix Alexius, nice to mee--“

He misjudged and hit his head on the table in front of him.

 

2.

Dorian was in the gardens, practicing his staff techniques. Felix was only meant to fetch him on his father’s behest, a breakthrough in one area or the other. Felix had his own studies and did not keep track. What he did keep track of is the movement of Dorian’s muscles as he brought the staff down in a flurry of ice. Before Dorian noticed him that is.

“Ah, Felix, admiring the view?”

Felix saw his chance.

“Absolutely. You should let me draw you sometime.”

“Oh, I will.”

Then Dorian, oblivious to Felix’s implications, grabbed his shirt and strode past him. Feeling frustrated, Felix threw his arithmetic book on the ground like a child and cursed. What did he have to do to get his point across!? For someone of Dorian’s reputation, one would think only a few insinuations would do the trick, but no.

He forgot to tell him father needs him.

 

3.

Felix saw his chance again when he overheard one of the servants mentioning ‘that Pavus boy’ being up late at night again, and to not be disturbed. So he went to the kitchens, stormed the larder, and brought the sweets to his father’s study where it turned out Dorian passed out over the heavy tomes.

“Dorian, your hair is a mess.”

Felix poked him in the cheek to wake him up, and was rewarded by an open mouthed expression on Dorian’s face as he looked around in confusion. His heart skipped a beat when Dorian smiled and swept a hand through his messy hair to set it in place.

“Felix? You’re not supposed...”

“Here, have some sweets.”

“You’re supposed to be in bed by now. Don’t get into trouble on my account.”

Felix smiled with all the charm he possessed and leaned on the table.

“I like trouble.”

Dorian simply smiled at him again and took a few sweets before declaring himself tired and going back to his own rooms to rest.

Felix ate the rest angrily.

 

4.

This had to work, or his last name wasn’t Alexius.

It was pretty straightforward. Yes, it was risky, but Dorian and Felix’s father clashed more often than not these days, and he was running out of time... No pun intended at all. Felix waited until everyone retired to their rooms after another shouting match, then only put a shirt and pants on and with sure steps went to Dorian’s bedroom.

He ignored Dorian’s question when coming in, opting to just get it over with.

“I like you.”

Dorian’s face was a confused one mixed with surprise and... Hope? Good, Felix could work with that.

“The only thing I want you to say is either yes and no, understand?”

A nod.

“I like you, as friends and something more. I tried flirting, but it failed. Now I am asking plainly: Do you want us to have... Sex... or not?”

Felix was glad for the semi darkness, as he would have lost his nerve otherwise. He was already blushing viciously at being so bold.

“Well... You certainly dress plainly..”

“Yes or no?”

“Maker, this is such a bad idea...”

Felix let out a breath and turned to leave, when he felt a hand grip his own.

“It’s tempting...”

Dorian turned him around.

“Yes.”

 


End file.
